


The Thong Song

by ProfessorStretch



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Friends to Lovers, I don't know what I'm doing, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 13:30:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15686391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProfessorStretch/pseuds/ProfessorStretch
Summary: "It has already been a week and she still couldn't get this stupid song out of her head."





	The Thong Song

**Author's Note:**

> I know that this was a stupid idea. XD
> 
> This damn song is hunting me down for weeks. Arrgh. Maybe someones thong will break my curse. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

It has already been a week and she still couldn't get this stupid song out of her head. No matter when and where she went, the catchy melody kept repeating in her head over and over again. She wasn't really sure why it haunted her brain so much, because there was nothing special about it at all. The melody sounded like any other mainstream pop song and the lyrics were so extremely ridiculous.  
The first time she heard this song, was in Bolin's car when they were on the way to the gym. Back then he thought it was funny and she started to question his taste of music.  
It was kind of embarrassing that it was still stuck in her head some days later, especially after she bullied Bolin about it so many times. He definitely can't find out about this...none of her friends should...

The worst, however, were the rare situations were she had nothing to do and it felt like time was passing in slow motion. Especially then, this song would repeat like a broken record in her head. 

Right now, at this precise moment, Korra was exactly in this kind of position were she couldn't do anything but wait.  
She went to Asami's office to pick her up for dinner, but she wasn't finished with her work and she wouldn't leave until everything was done. Her best friend was the typical textbook example of an obsessed workaholic. Actually she liked to watch Asami work, because it was really cute how her face tensed and her tongue slightly darted out, every single time she was stuck with something difficult.  
But now the heiress took her time, reading a huge pile of papers lying on her desk. 

It was extremely boring...

Korra was leaning against the cold wall in the corner of the room, her eyes were closed, while her inner voice started to sing this damn song. At first she didn't even realize that Asami was talking to her, but when she heard her name multiple times, Korra finally opened her eyes.

„Is everything alright Kor? I'm sorry it's taking so long, but this contract is very important for Future Industries...I should be done in about 20 minutes! Is that okay for you?“, Korra could hear her concerned undertone and she was instantly feeling sorry for drifting away so much.

„Sorry Sams! Everything is alright. I...I was just lost in thought! Please take as long as you need!“ Asami just hummed in response and returned to focus on her papers, while Korra continued to watch her again. 

Korra's attention didn't last long though and just a few minutes later a particular slow violin tune sneaked into her mind. When the pop beat kicked in, Korra couldn't help herself and began to slightly sway her hips. Her inner voice chanted the lyrics with as much passion as possible and then the refrain started and she couldn't hold herself together anymore. Korra was so carried away that she didn't even notice that she started to sing out loud.

„All night looooong. Let me see that thoooong, baby!! That thong thong thong thong thong...“

Only when Asami cleared her throat loudly, Korra realized what she was actually doing. She froze in shock, a hot blush covered her face.

'Did I just?....Shit...'

The heiress raised one of her eyebrows and smirked. When she stood up from her office chair, Korra started to tense even more. Asami moved to the front of her desk, staying silent the whole time. Korra looked aside and already prepared herself to be laughed at, just like she laughed at Bolin.

„Korra. Please close the door“, Asami demanded with a lower tone in her voice.

„Wh..what?! Uhm.. Okay...“, extremely confused Korra stepped to the door and did as she was told. 

She had really no idea why she should lock the door, but it made her even more nervous. Maybe Asami wanted to bully her too.

Before she could think any further she watched how Asami suddenly turned around. She bend over the desk, her hands stroked over her black stockings until she reached the hem of her maroon skirt. What followed next made Korra gasp in surprise. The tight skirt was slowly pushed up over Asami's glorious ass, until a black lacy thong was revealed.  
Korra's mouth fell wide open, her heart on the verge of exploding, while her hands painfully gripped the cloth of her skinny jeans. She had a crush on Asami for years, but Korra was always afraid to confess her feelings. The heiress often flirted with her, but she always thought that Asami was just joking.  
But this right now was no joking at all. It was pure bliss and at the same time extremely confusing. Why would Asami do something like that? Maybe she was just teasing her because she sang that stupid song.

„Sams...w...what are you doing?!“, Korra stuttered, her body was still standing there, frozen like an old marble statue.

The raven haired woman turned her head to watch over her shoulder, her lower lip was playfully pulled between her teeth. For some minutes azure met jade in a quiet battle of communication. 

Asami broke the silence first and chuckled, her pale cheeks were flushed in a light pink. 

„You told me to show you....You can also touch if you want“, the last sentence was just a whisper, but loud enough for Korra to hear. 

She couldn't hold back anymore. 

It was like a switch was flipped and her body stormed forward until her front pressed flush against Asami's backside. Her right hand wandered down to Asami's bottom, until her fingers dug into supple flesh. Even the heiress was so surprised from the sudden attack, that a gasp escaped her lips, while her nails scratched over the wooden surface of the desk.  
Korra buried her face in a jungle of raven locks, inhaling the enchanting scent of jasmine and moonflowers. It felt like everything was on fire, her whole restraint was broken within seconds. 

„I....I always wanted you to touch me like this, Korra“, when her name rolled over Asami's tongue, it was like hearing her favourite song. She wanted to hear more. More of the small gasps and moans, until Asami would cry out her name over and over again.

„Shit. You're driving me insane, Sams“, Korra nibbled on Asami's earlobe, her hands started to explore every dip and curve of Asami's clothed body. She roughly pressed her thigh between her friends legs and earned the first low moan. Just the sound send heat right through Korra's core. 

„P... Please more!“, Asami begged breathlessly, her back was pressing harder against Korra's body.

„Be patient“, Korra growled into the pale flesh of Asami's neck. 

She wanted to take her time and explore everything the heiress had to offer. No matter how impatient her friend was, she wanted to remember this moment forever. This could be Korra's only chance to be this close to Asami.

Tentatively, Korra kissed along the smooth porcelain neck until she found the heiress pulse point. Her teeth grazed over the skin and then she bit down hard, eliciting another moan from the girl of her dreams.  
Korra continued sucking and biting relentlessly, until a dark red mark covered the flawless skin.  
Her trembling fingers started to fumble the buttons of Asami's black blouse, but after some seconds of struggling, Korra groaned and ripped the garment open.

„Sorry, I'll buy you a new one.“, Korra laughed huskily, both of her hands traced over a toned stomach, up to lace covered breasts. She gently massaged the perky orbs, already hardened nipples poked in the palm of her hands. Asami whimpered, when Korra moved her hands away, but it wasn't enough and she wanted to feel her more directly. 

Within seconds the heiress was finally topless, the clothes were scattered carelessly all over the floor. Korra's fingers continued the exploration, gently pinching the rosy buds, while her mouth kissed over slightly tensed shoulder blades. The heiress was already a moaning mess, her hips started to grind rhythmically against Korra's crotch.

„Mhh...Please, please Korra! Take me!“

That was the last straw. 

Korra gripped the black thong and ripped it into shreds, she turned Asami around and clashed their lips together.  
Finally they kissed for the first time and Korra felt like she could melt into it. There was so much hunger and passion, nobody wanted to slow down even a bit. Korra moaned into Asami's mouth, when slender fingers scratched over every single muscle that was hidden under her shirt. She grabbed a fist full of the dark hair, her grip tightened every time Asami's hands touched a new sensitive spot of her toned body.  
And just as it was almost unbearable, Korra sucked one last time on Asami's lower lip and took a step backwards. She gripped the hem of shirt and pulled it over her head, tossing it right beside the other clothes.  
Asami gasped, lustful jade eyes roamed over her bare torso. Korra just smirked and licked her lips, while she charged forward to close the distance again.

„I want to taste you“, she whispers roughly, pushing Asami on the desk.

Korra felt Asami's pounding heart vibrating below her mouth, when she sealed her lips over one of the stiff nipples. She continued, teasing the sensitive flesh with her teeth, until the heiress was chanting her name like a prayer. When she felt Asami's fingers tightly gripping her hair, she stopped her teasing and moved further, kissing all the way down to a patch of black trimmed hair.  
The scent of Asami's arousal was breathtaking, her lips were already swollen and glistening. Korra moaned, when her flat tongue lapped across Asami's sex, tasting her for the first time. Teasingly, Korra's mouth started to savour the addictive flavour by licking repeatedly all over the pink flesh. 

„M... more, please!!“, Asami moaned deeply, her hands still buried in Korra's hair, pushing her deeper into her sex.

The tight grip really hurt, but Korra doesn't mind. All she wanted to do, was to bring her friend as much pleasure as possible.  
She quickly pressed her darted tongue hard against Asami's swollen clit, earning a loud cry from the woman under her. Starting to draw different patterns, she tried to find out what her friend liked the most. In the end Korra got the best results from drawing small circles, while she occasionally sucked on the sensitive bud. From time to time she would hum and groan, to send little vibrations right to Asami's clit. 

Even when her mouth already got tired, her pace grew more rapid until her friend's legs started to quiver furiously. Korra instantly knew that the heiress was close.  
To take her over the edge, Korra started to circle her fingers around Asami's entrance, until she pushed one finger gently inside. Asami gasps and bucks her hips hard, so that Korra's free hand had to push her down against the wooden surface.

„A...Another...Korra please...!“

At first Korra might not have fully understood what Asami meant, but when the heiress bucked her hips again, she understood. Quickly, she slid another finger inside the heat and imitated the fast movement of her tongue. Asami clenched hard around her fingers, her body shook and it became increasingly difficult to hold her rolling hips in place.  
With a final harsh suck on her clit, she curled her fingers inside and send her friend finally over the edge. A loud cry of Korra's name echoed through the room, Asami's body was shaking like crazy as she rode out her orgasm.

When Asami's peak was over, Korra lifted herself up to embrace the other woman in a tight heartwarming hug. She kissed her gently on the lips and tucked a raven strand behind Asami's ear.

„Wow...Korra...that was just...WOW...“, Asami declared breathlessly.

Typically for Korra she just grinned like an idiot, earning an amused snort in response. They just stayed like this, silently for some minutes, until Korra was finally ready to speak.

„You know Sams...I...really really like you...Would...you ehm... like to go out with me?“, she murmured the last words nervously, her heart was slamming painfully.

Asami just laughed and hugged Korra tightly. „Of course you dummy! I always tried to get your attention. I was so glad, when I...uhm...finally caught your attention!“

Korra wanted to open a window and shout out loud, because of her sheer happiness.  
Asami really liked her!  
She couldn't help herself and plastered Asami's face with thousand of soft kisses.

„I really am an huge idiot. But I'm a huge idiot with an extremely beautiful girlfriend!! Come let's snuggle a bit on that comfortable office chair of yours!“

The chair was very soft, when Korra sat down. Asami positioned herself in her lap, so that Korra could easily wrap her arms around Asami's perfect curves.

„Are you really into that stupid Thong Song?!“

„Well...look on the bright side. That stupid song brought us finally together! And I really like thongs! Especially on you!“

„You really are a huge dork and you owe me new clothes!“

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. haha
> 
> And also Thanks to DoctorStretch!


End file.
